


this thing called love

by celeanerd02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Adorable Luke Skywalker, Chaos, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, Like, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepiness, Soft Din Djarin, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeanerd02/pseuds/celeanerd02
Summary: Luke only chuckled,and Din could hear more rustling as he settled into the blankets again."Papa has quite a bedhead in the mornings doesn't he?" Luke's voice was so soft and full of love that Din almost smiled, almost.or: Din's turn at being in love (more Grogu in this!)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	this thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo i hope everyone's having/had a great day/night!♡
> 
> this teeny tiny drabble can be seen as kind of a continuation of my last fic, but it can be read as a stand alone too. it kinda just popped into my mind while i was in biology class lol, i just cannot get enough of those two!
> 
> enjoy reading!☆

Something was patting his face.

Something...small? No,tiny... 

His sleep-muddled brain wasn't very coherent in the morning. So what was touching him now? 

A giggle reached his ears,followed by some hushed whispers. 

"Be quiet dear! Oh my you're gonna wake him up,c'mon let your papa sleep." 

The small something on his face disappeared just as the fog of sleep did from his mind.  
Din finally realized that Grogu had been touching his face a few moments ago and Luke was next to him,trying to silence their child but failing spectacularly. He kept his eyes shut (just for fun) and tried his best to make it seem like he was still sleeping. 

"Aw look at him,isn't he adorable?" Grogu cooed in response, probably snuggling into Luke like he always did when he was allowed to sit on his lap. 

Luke only chuckled,and Din could hear more rustling as he settled into the blankets again.  
"Papa has quite a bedhead in the mornings doesn't he?" Luke's voice was so soft and full of love that Din almost smiled, almost. 

He loved to listen to Luke's voice, no matter what he was talking about. It has reached him in so many different ways;  
The insanely attractive,husky tone when they had some fun alone,  
the gentle hum full of emotions when it was just them,  
the modulated,silvery sound Din got to hear when he occasionally dropped by one of his classes and watched for a bit,  
or the delicate whisper when Din was in a bad mood, the whisper that comforted him instantly, wherever they were. 

His voice was like the gently lapping waves in the ocean, gorgeous and absolutely addicting.  
Every emotion was visible to those outsiders that were allowed to see, like when the waves got stronger while he was struggling or mad about something, or when they calmed down to almost nothing if he was relaxed. 

One type was the most special to Din: the one only he and Grogu got to hear, mostly when the three of them were together or when Luke and Din were alone. 

It was like something he could not discribe to the fullest even if he tried. One of the only things that could soothe him instantly, make him forget about everything bad and make him smile when it was combined with those shining blue eyes. 

Din was so lost in thought that he almost forgot his little mission, being thrown back into reality when he heard Grogu giggle and Luke making some kind of noise between a screech and a huff. Was he... 

"You little womp rat! Stop tickling me mehehehe no..." Luke's attempted murmur dissolved into muffled laughter, and Din's body betrayed him. 

A small snort left him and everything was silent for a few moments.  
"You ass, you're awake aren't you?" Luke exclaimed, now in a normal volume.  
"Language" Din teased back, peeking through his eyelids to see Luke grinning at him. 

Quickly Din rolled around and snatched an arm around Luke's waist, pulling him up to lay on his chest with Grogu nestled between them. "Gotcha" Din muttered, smiling when he saw Luke's face turn a bright shade of pink. 

"Good morning to you too" Luke's voice was a bit damped, his face nuzzled into the Mandalorian's neck. 

Grogu grumbled lowly from his place and the couple turned to look at him,amused by the fact that it sounded more like a mad puppy trying to prove himself. 

"He's hungry"  
"He always is" Din retorted and the child huffed, delivering a few annoyed pats to Din's arm.  
"Okay you little drama queen, let's get you some food." Luke whined when Din stood up, his warm body at the Jedi's side being replaced with cool air. 

Though he stilled when a tender kiss was pressed to his forehead, observing as Din picked the green baby up into his arms,his other hand coming up to go through his mussed hair as he made his way around their quarters.

Yeah, Luke decided, this was better than anything he'd ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> i loooove the idea of Din being ,,papa" and Luke being ,,dad" for little Grogu! it's just so adorable ugh
> 
> tips,constructive criticism and basically anything you wanna say is always appreciated!❤
> 
> also,if you have any requests, for din/luke or any other star wars couple (reasonable pls) hmu in the comments!  
> i write a lot but not extreme smut or violent stuff because i do feel a bit uncomfortable writing it myself (if you get what i mean). probably gonna start a collection soon for this,so more info will be in there!


End file.
